


send off

by doublelion



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, In it's own way, i cant believe there isn't a fic with these two, ieyasu says he doesn't have a long life ahead of him so let's explore some of that, with their dynamic ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublelion/pseuds/doublelion
Summary: She had not gone to any of the ceremonies after his passing. Those were human rites, and as a dragon, there was simply not a place for her. Even if there was, she saw little point in going. She needed no comfort, no pity. This was a song and dance she had been through before, and she needed no partner.Even if this tune sounded different, even if these steps felt unfamiliar to her practiced feet.
Relationships: ieyasu & marishiten
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	send off

She had known this day would arrive.

He did too. They all did. There were no secrets, no surprise punchlines. Just the knowledge of the inevitable, of how this story would end. It only had one ending.

The skies were painted with a magnificent set of oranges and reds and purples, the blaze of the sun sinking into the horizon once more. Perhaps an half hour before the dark of the night would come forth.

He always did like the night skies.

A boarlet, one of her attendants, gently nudged at her leg. A concerned oink filled the empty air between the two, before Marishiten chuckled. “Don’t you worry. I’m fine.”

She had not gone to any of the ceremonies after his passing. Those were human rites, and as a dragon, there was simply not a place for her. Even if there was, she saw little point in going. She needed no comfort, no pity. This was a song and dance she had been through before, and she needed no partner.

Even if this tune sounded different, even if these steps felt unfamiliar to her practiced feet.

A heavy breath escaped the dragon’s lips, half way from a smile. “I always knew you had a soft heart Ieyasu, but I expected you to last a little bit longer.”

What was the point of bringing all this peace if he wasn’t here to see it with her? It was a foolish question, one she already knew the answer to. She could already hear his voice in her head, see that gentle smile.

He had not wished to conquer the world like so many others had before him. Only to save it. What was a singular life to that goal? Especially his own?

Even from here, she could still smell that kindness that cloaked him.

Her eyes wandered off of the gravestone to the boar besides her, sitting patiently and overlooking the flowers left. Marishiten didn’t know much on flowers, that wasn’t her sort of thing, but she knew what Ieyasu had liked. The whites and yellows of the flowers would have suited him nicely in her eyes.

In all of the soulpacts that had been made with her, this was the first time going to the grave of one that held it with her. Most of them blurred in her mind; all wanting the same thing. Why waste her time? The next will ask her the same things. Ieyasu’s father had been a bit different—she guessed that’s where that scent of kindness began. But even his father had not asked of her power in the way like his son had.

“… Bastard, leaving before the grand finale.” A dissatisfied tch followed her words, before some more laughter bubbled up. “You can’t do that next time, you hear? I thought you were one of those nice guys.”

Her hand glided down, claws clicking against the sheath at her waist. Not her blade; hers demanded no sheath. A shame it would be to cover it up in her eyes. This one though, this had been different. It had been the last thing he had entrusted to her before his hour was up.

_The blade suited you more then it ever did to me_ , he offered with that usual smile. Could you believe him?

The sword slipped out cleanly, taking in the colors of the sunset. Warm and vibrant, like he had been. A hand gripped at the metal, mindful as to not bleed. She hadn’t come all this way now to do the very thing he had been so fearful of. The blade glowed, swirls of light dancing around before settling inside, an infusion of mana. A few steps was taken before before Marishiten stabbed the earth, implanting the blade next to it’s rightful master.

“You even do this. You’re a real piece of work, you know that Ieyasu? I just don’t get you.”

Lavender locks swayed as she shook her head, a grin overtaking her features. Oh what a riot. She turned around, the boar already beginning to follow her before she looked back at the grave once more.

“… Take it easy, my friend.”

If this world was going to know peace, then he would as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings over Marishiten and Ieyasu's relationship and dynamic, and just had to write something about it. This just happens to be that product. I don't know what it says about me thinking "oh yeah let's write Ieyasu's dead and she's visiting his grave" as my first venture into writing about these two, but... hey, it says something?


End file.
